Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado
This is the first book of the Yu-Gi-Oh GM (Grand Master) trilogy. A legally blind writer/supernatural detective named David Cardigan begins his journey into the world of dueling on a mission to not only achieve dueling glory but save the world from a powerful soul-stealing tome of evil known as the Necronomicon. Book 1 is a compilation novel telling the stories of David's journey from his discovery of Duel Monsters, his his triumphs, tragedies, and his journey to Domino central park for a fated meeting with Mai Valentine. The link to the story is: Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise Of El Loco Desperado Story chronology: Story 1; A new hand: Tells of David's discovery of Duel Monsters and the intrigues involving a burglary at a KaibaCorp warehouse in David's home city of Portland, Oregon. Story 2: Stealing Thunder: David has his first duel to qualify for the P.D.L. or the Professional Duelists League. David and police unit Squadron 51 investigate a case involving a man who has the ability to literally steal people's talent...and life force. And this man is on a mission of revenge. Story 3: Wild call to arms: David duels for the Boise State championship and faces off against a radicalized animal rights group which has stolen a powerful artifact of Navaho magic. Story 4: Anime shenanigans: Trouble is brewing at an anime convention at the Doubletree Hotel near Lloyd Center in Portland, Oregon, Having recently won the Oregon Duel monsters championship, David is reunited with a girl he knew in Domino years ago. David assists her father and her in finding a treasure that was lost during the Japanese civil war. But old enemies of the girl and her family along with a dangerous priest of Loki are also on the hunt for the treasure. Story 5: Touched by a Rare Hunter: The time of the Pacific Northwestern championship has come. David races to save the championship from the Rare Hunters and Marik. He also must stop the machinations of the diabolical Pacific Northwestern champion, Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. Story 6: A bite out of Vegas: In sin city David is asked to deal with a female vampire that has been attacking innocents throughout the city. But this is one case where nothing is what it seems and someone may in fact be playing David for a fool. Story 7: How much is that Chupacabra in the window: David goes to Albuquerque, New Mexico for a big dueling competition. While staying with his cousin David discovers that a dangerous urban legend is in fact a nightmarish reality. And worse still, this urban legend has roots going all the way back to ancient Atlantis. Story 8: Ghosts of the past: David goes to the town of Clarksdale, Indiana on a request from his old friend from college, Pele Williams, after an attack on him by an evil spell caster and a legion of vampires. David discovers a cult thought eliminated by the U.S. military back in the 1800's is very much still around. And worse still, an old enemy of the Cardigan family...HAS RISEN FROM THE GRAVE!!! Story 9: Day of the Dragon: There's dirty dealings in the city by the bay, San Francisco. David is enlisted by Pegasus and the F.B.I. to uncover the activities of an illegal counterfeiting Duel monsters manufacturing/underdueling ring. As if that weren't bad enough a tribe of Native Americans who worship a powerful, ancient, and evil dragon are recovering ancient artifacts with which to revive the creature, who is in magical hibernation beneath San Francisco. And only David along with his blood brother John "White Eagle" Burke, Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North, and Maxmillian Pegasus can stop them. Add in a healthy dose of domestic abuse and an abusive partner with a horrifying secret and David's life is about to get real complicated. Story 10: Bad moon over L.A.: As the full moon rise over the city of Los Angles the howling of wolves shows that evil stalks the streets of the city of lost angels. After an old college buddy of David is viciously murdered David investigates a strange series of animal-like killings in the city of lost angels. David will face off against a nightmarish horror involving a local high school and powerful magic. David will have his work cut out for him, even with the help of some local teens. Story 11: Trouble up Norse: (Completed) David Cardigan is heading up to Victoria, British Columbia in Canada. There David will atend a convention having to do with all things dueling. But the supernatural has also followed David up to Canada. A trip to a local museum will show David some powerful artifacts that unleash the spirits of several servants of an old enemy of Ahmad Rahim. And with the help of a lesbian police officer David will uncover the dark cult which threatens to resurrect Ahmad Rahim's enemy who seeks the power of the Shadow Realm.| Story 12: Capital Punishment: (Completed) David Cardigan is in Washington D.C. for the Capital Punishment tournament. But this P.D.L. event is going to be anything but peaceful for David. He'll have to contend with dueling bullies, the return of A.R.M. (Who was last seen in Wild Call to arms), a plot hatched against Duel Monsters by someone who have their own selfish agenda, and finally David will come face-to-face with his biological father for that fated showdown between them. Get ready for intrigue, adventure, and a heavy dose of angst. Story 13: Staying out of the way: (Completed) The time of the Orichalcos crisis has come! David Cardigan, his stepfather, and mother return to the Blue Heron Inn. David now seeks to protect his family his friends from the coming firestorm that is the battle between Yugi and his friends and Paradias. But there's trouble at the Blue Heron Inn because one of the guests is hiding a dangerous secret that could cost everyone at the Inn their lives. Get ready for the intrigue and the danger of Staying out of the way. Story 14: Texas Duelin': (Completed) David heads down to the lone star state for the Austin Battle city tournament. But trouble is hitching a ride with David as he'll not only be dueling but will have to face some serious ethical questions. WARNING: This story will be discussing controversial social/political topics such as reverse racism, violent radical Islam, and child abuse and neglect. Reader discretion is advised. Story 15: Which witch is which: (Completed) David Cardigan is in Salem, Massechusettes for the Salem Monster Mash tournamnet. There David meets up with Bryan Stiles, who hasn't been seen since Touched by a Rare Hunter, for their long overdue match. But the supernatural has followed David, there's a group of witches and warlocks up to no good. David and Bryan will find themselves running from a whole town possesssed by demons. And their only allies will be a group of wiccans who are searching for a member who betrayed their coven. Get ready for intrigue, adventure, and supernatural terror. Story 16: The wall: (Completed) David Cardigan's confidence has been shattered as he has been defeated by a duelist who seems to know his every move before he can even make it. David's world is also about to be rocked as a medical professional gives him a diagnosis that will change the way he looks at himself forever. David Cardigan is about to face his greatest challenge yet, David Cardigan is about to face his own personal wall. Story 17: The Duelist World Crisis: (Complete) What starts out as David testing a new immersive VR video game turns into a nightmare. David and some friends are trapped in a video game gone berserk as they're forced to fight for their lives against a living computer virus. Meanwhile in the real world, Sam Bradley and his team at KaibaCorp's Portland offices will uncover evidence of a terrible conspiracy threatening all KaibaCorp. They will also discover the incredible and terrifying secret about KaibaCorp's advanced technology. Story 18: South of the Border Terror: (Complete) David Cardigan heads down south to Mexico for an international tournament. But, as always, trouble has decided to follow him. David must also rescue a group of collegiate girls who have been kidnapped by a powerful Mexican Cartel who specializes in human body parts from live subjects. Also in this episode the help is not what it seems, Intrigue, betrayal, danger, and supernatural surprises abound as David races against the clock to save the lives of some young ladies. Story 19: Momma's Medicine (Part 4 is up.) David is in Louisiana for a Tournament where his cousin, Sgt. Jim "The Terminator" Morrison, is participating. But trouble, as always, follows David. An old enemy of David not seen for some time has returned for vengeance and much more. An evil power is slowly driving David insane, even as it drains his power and life force. It's up to Jim Morrison, his Two fellow Army unit members, along with private detective and voodoo priestess Alix LeNoir to save David. (More stories forthcoming) Overall 27 stories are in total for this book Available on Fanfiction.net.) Category:Domino city history (GM timeline)